The Unhidden Truth
by TrinityxInsane
Summary: There she laid helplessly with blood dripping from the crook of her neck.. Damon vowed to kill whoever did this to her, But theres one problem...how do you kill the king of Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

REALITY************************************************************

''_Where am I''? Bonnie struggled in pain and agony as she desperately tried to lift her body to scan her surroundings. She felt the room spin the moment she arched her neck, feeling useless as the arms around her folded her in to a warm but tender embrace. Elena held on to her hand the whole time she was unconscious, ready to tell her everything she needed her best friend to know._ _Bonnie noticed something very unusual about Elena. She looked drained, as if the life within her were draining her beautiful skin second by second. Elena's skin paler than usual, and her eyes were dilated scared Bonie to no end._

''_We are… in Italy. ''Elena responded exhaustedly. _

''_Elena, what's wrong? What happened?'' Bonnie yelled abruptly, tightly gripping her wrists making them loose colour._ _Unfortunately Elena never got the chance to finish._ _The front door of the hotel room they were secretly in flew open causing the cold crisp wind in the hallway to swim around them. There, in that horrified moment she saw Stefan dragging Damon into the room._ _Damon was injured, mildly unconscious, and struggling to keep his weak breath under control. Blood trickled down from his mouth as a raunchy blood bath ran from his stomach to the cold steel floors._

''_Damon,'' Elena yelled in shock._

_Bonnie could not move, for never knew human-alien hybrids could be injured like this before. She stared at Trevor never taking her eyes off of him wanting so very bad to take him in her arms and heal him with her soft but loving touch. Then the unthinkable happened._ _Suddenly a flashback of last night's events swam through Bonnie's head almost too quickly. Like a movie that had been fast forward from beginning to end in two short minutes. Like a vision almost, a vision she didn't know could be escaped from._

_Both Bonie and Elena were watching Russell peters performing live performance on television. They couldn't score tickets to the live show but made a date to rent movies, make popcorn and enjoy Russell's natural talent._ _They two teenagers continuously debated and argued on whether or not invite Elena's boyfriend Stefan over for the fun, but decided against it._ ''_Elena, if Stefan comes then you know his brother Damon eventually will show up too.''_

''_Bonnie c'mon! I mean it's sort of obvious that you'' kinda'' have a thing for him anyway…''Elena replied almost too confident._

'' _I... I don't know what you're talking about,'' Bonnie hesitated._

''_See! Right there! You totally just stuttered and didn't even put up a fight with me! I've known you since birth, I think I would know who you would like and why Bonnie._

''_Well you know…'' Bonnie repeatedly stuttered._

'' _Well you know what?'' Elena asked eyeing the green-eyed girl._

''_Well, he doesn't like me anyway, I mean… the last time he attacked me! He freakin attacked me!_

''_Bonnie, Relax! Who was the one who stood up for him when Stefan and I demanded for him to leave for good, demanded he stay away from you? And I quote, ''Elena, I trust him.'' Elena impersonated her best friend of 18 years._

''_Uh my mom?'' Bonnie replied foolishly with a devilish smirk._

''_Ha ha Bonnie, very funny.'' Elena responded in dry sarcasm._

''_I love you bestie , I swear I'll murder you if you leave me,'' Bonnie exaggerated._

'' _Aha are you pulling a Damon? And don't change the subject. I love you too…''_

''_Awww isn't this sweet, having a girl's night in I see?'' said a third voice in forced seduction._

''_What the? Elena slowly turned her body around, her eyes widening in fear as her eyes met Klaus. Klaus was the ancient hybrid from 3012. The year aliens began war with the humans._

''_Bonnie get out of here. Now!, Elena screamed._

'' _Elena! What's going on? Who's there?'' Bonnie spun around quickly laying her eyes on a handsome hybrid whose vicious teeth were covered with sweet smelling blood. His eyes as white as snow, but his presence as strong as the vibe he gave off._

''_Klaus,'' Bonnie whispered clearly afraid of his encounter._

_Bonnie did what she never thought she would or could do. It was the only thing she could do to keep the both of them out of danger._

_She called out for Damon. She called out like she never did before. Tears streamed down her face and her heart racing faster than she could possibly get her eyes to shut._

_During all of the screams and cries Bonnie let out, the handsome hybrid stood, leaning against the wall in Elena's house with a bored but excited expression. Klaus fluttered his eyes, toying with a syringe of vervain. '' Looking for this sweeties?'' Klaus sang._

''_You know… you should try out for, ''The Young and the Restless.'' It's a pretty damn good show. Lots of dramas, fake acting, crying… All that jazz.''_

'' _You bastard! You put all our friends and family in danger! How dare you come back! Leave us alone dammit!'' Elena responded in complete rage. Elena couldn't exactly process what was going on. Her head was doing back flips, but the worst part was she couldn't save them both._

'' _That's not so nice. Put on a smile for your killer. All I want to do is suck your blood dry and use your bones as toothpicks'' Klaus smirked._

'' _Bonnie, get the HELL out of here now!'' Elena yelled in fear._

_Bonnie didn't respond. Instead, she immediately grabbed Elena's arm and they both diligently ran to the back door of the house._

''_Nu-uh-uh, you're not going to get away that easily. But I do have admit, I'll give you points for the anger and the tears.''_

Bonnie _couldn't exactly put her finger on what occurred next… but she did what she thought so hard she could do._

_It all happened too fast._

_Fire like balls escaped from her body and fiercely slammed Klaus in to the wall. He laughed so hard it scared her. _

_She noticed she wasn't strong enough. The burns in his body were healing way too fast. He got up panting, and put on the nastiest frown, his fangs piercing through his gums._

_Klaus took Elena out of my grasp and his fangs pierced through Elena's skin, causing her to scream in horror. Her blood cascading down her neck her skin turned another colour of grey._

_He threw her on the couch then directed his attention to Bonnie._

''_Tasty, but not what I was looking for.''_

'' _Elena! Bonnie shouted._

'' _Yes! Scream for the cameras! Klaus winked slowly walking closer to Bonnie._

_Klaus inhaled Bonnie's scent then suddenly became within kissing distance of her._

''_Yes, witch blood,'' he screamed in her ears._

''_Hmmm you just really pushed my buttons sweetie. ''To bad your boyfriends aren't here to save your sorry asses._ _Right on cue, Damon and Stefan broke down the front door, wooden shreds shattering across the room. _

'' _They heard me,'' Bonnie chanted to herself._

_Klaus almost looked defeated as he stared wide eyed at the two brothers. He then took Bonnie by her arms, lifted her till her feet couldn't touch the ground, and threw her across the room in rage. Damon couldn't get to her in time. Emotions flushed through his whole body as he saw Bonnie unconscious, creating a pool of blood from her head to the floor. Damon wanted to cry for Bonnie, but he didn't care what anyone though, all he wanted was to take her and run far away to safety. He knew he wouldn't just up and leave Elena and Stefan to die, then came to a decision to save them all. These emotions grew in to more guilt as he saw his brother fight Klaus for almost killing his friend and his also unconscious girlfriend. He then knew what he had to do to save their girlfriends._

'' _Leave them… take me, Damon whispered._

''_I'd rather not__, Klaus answered._

''_Stefan! Get them out of here!'' Damon spat out._

''_Damon, his brother let out._

''_Now! he responded._

''_Ok… I'll be back brother. I promise.''_ _Damon nodded turning his attention towards Klaus, still injured from Damons attack._

''_Oh how sweet, huh, Brotherly love, said Klaus wiping the blood from his mouth on to his sleeve. _

''_You monster, if you ever lay a hand on her again I swear I'll…''_

_Damon was then caught off guard as he realized Klaus faked his injuries to jump on Damon, and bite in to his arm._ _He grabbed him by his throat just as he did with Bonnie, and then threw him across the room smashing through the dining table._

_Damons vision grew blur as Klaus knocked him out in one quick flash. The room went dark. Damon awoke from his deep sleep still wounded and bloody as he tried to move. He heard his ribs crack open one by one. What the hell was going on? Damon should have healed by now, and should have ripped this dicks head off by now, but noticed his wounds were filled with vervain. He was also tied up to the ceiling with a piece of rope, witnessing as Klaus sat lounging on the kitchen table watching his every move._ ''_You know, I would use you as a punching bag, but I think taser gun would fit this scene perfectly, no?''_._ Damon growled, intensity growing so thick it could be cut with a knife. The pain was too much to handle, all he wished was for Klaus to be dead after what he put Bonnie through._

''_Hey where's your brother Damon? I wish he was here to play as well, I mean we could have loads of fun. Klaus got up, walked over then slumped on to the couch._

''_You ass! I'm going to rip you to shreds, drink your blood and make you beg for your life.''_

_You are, aren't you Damon, Sounds interesting. Klaus got up to taser him in his wounds, making him wrench out a horrible scream.__ SHIT! Damon growled. The pain was too much to handle, and he wanted this guy dead after what he put Bonnie through._

''_Hey where's your brother Damon? I wish he was here to play as well, I mean we could have loads of fun. Klaus got up, walked over to the t.v and sat on the couch._

''_Ha this is actually really fun Damon. You should try it on your girlfriend some time? Maybe I could borrow her and we could have a play date no?_

''_Die Klaus! Lay a finger on her and I will make sure you will pay for it!_

_Just then, someone with ridiculous super speed ran behind an off guarded Klaus, stabbing him in the heart. __He buckled down to his knees… trying to fight back but failed. He turned decade. His skin shrivelled, turned grey, and then collapsed in to dust.__._

'' _Bonnie…Damon gasped trying to catch his breath._

''_She's badly hurt and unconscious, Stefan said as he carefully untied his brother without wanting to hurt him._

_She'll do fine… Stefans word dropped thinking about the condition his girlfriend Elena was in._

'' _I put them on a train to Italy. We have friends down there that will take care of them till we arrive tomorrow morning….''_

''_C'mon. Stefan helped carry his bloody brother out of the house._

'' _The rest are coming for them,'' Damon started._

'' _I know…said his little brother. I know…''_

_REALITY****************************************************************_

_Bonnie woke up from her trance. Just when she thought this couldn't get worse…_

''_Hello little witch, she heard a voice._

_Her eyes flew open._

_She was gazing at Klaus._

_End of chapter one._

_**There we go! I hope you liked it! Its gonna get even better in the next few chapters I haven't written yest:s but I have plenty of ideas;) so thanks again! For viewing! Stay in school… Don't do drugs!:D**_

_**OHHHH! Ps- theres going to be way more Bamon action, that was just a taste of how their feelings are developing. Rating M so be carefulz! Don't hate ! tehe get ready!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyyy guyz!!;) so I don't own these characters obviously and BLAH BLAH BLAH so I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!!:) thank so much. BAMON FOREVERRR HATERZ!(L)**_

Unquestionable Faith (chapter 2)

_REALITY****************************************************************_

_Bonnie woke up from her trance. Just when she thought this couldn't get worse…_

''_Hello little witch, she heard a voice._

_Her eyes flew open. _

_She was gazing at Klaus…_

_Bonnie froze. Her heart raced. Her conscious and nerves were screaming with fear. From her trance, she assumed that Klaus was officially dead. She even saw it herself!_

_His skin shrivelled, turned grey, and then collapsed in to dust. Then why was he still after her?_

_How is she doing? Elena asked worried._

_What? Was that Elena? Is she safe? What is she doing here?! She's going to get herself killed! Bonnie's thoughts went wild._

_Just then, the killer who she knew deep down was Klaus turned out to be someone who she was sorry she had mistaken for._

_It was Damon._

_Bonnie's eyes were now clear of it's surroundings and her heart rate surprisingly decreased the moment she laid eyes on this angel. But at the same time it wouldn't stop pounding. But why?_

_Though she was confused, she knew she was in good hands. Damon's hands particularly._

_Something else Bonnie didn't quite understand was her body. She__ clearly remembered that she had been thrown across a room and Elena fell unconscious when she was bitten by Klaus. From her trance, it had all been vivid. She also remembered being told by her best friend they were in Italy. Basically, she remembered a whole lot of things she wished she didn't. _

''_The little witch survives again.'' Damon cheered in sarcasm._

''_Shut-up,'' said Elena in annoyance._

_Damon moved from the side of the couch where Bonnie laid, and walked ever so swiftly in to the Salvatore's kitchen._

_Bonnie felt a rush of pain in her heart. Emotional pain. She kept convincing herself that she would never have feelings for him and that he tried to kill her… but she realized that didn't matter anymore. He meant to hurt Emily… not her._

''_U__hh fuck,'' Bonnie whispered in pain and agony._

_Her head was killing her and she was curious to know why she wasn't in Italy._

_Stephan came to Bonnie's side and gave her a cup of warm tea. He waved Elena over from her position from the other side of the room, and they carefully sat her up to ask what had happened. _

''_Hey princess, how's my best friend?'' Elena began._

'' _Hey… I'm fine… where's Klaus?'' Bonnie asked_

_Stephan's breath grew heavy from the sudden mention of Klaus's name. Damon quietly walked back in with a slight frown, then quickly hid it from being exposed._

'' _Who the hell is Klaus?'' Elena asked shyly, from witnessing the witch and vampires immediate alarm._

_Neither Stephan nor Damon answered. They both were deep in thought, wondering how in Gods name did Bonnie know who Klaus was?_

_Damon broke the silence of tension, and explained to Elena that Klaus was an evil Demon. He was basically the king of darkness and myth to be told was that he would never stop killing until he had a powerful human by his side to rule the world with._

''_That clearly doesn't answer my question,'' Bonnie responded angrily._

''_Down girl down,'' Damon replied._

_Bonnie blushed, and then got in to how she knew this King of the Darkness._

_She carefully explained her trance, and everything that occurred in it. As soon as she got to the part where Damon was concerned about her and wanted so badly for her to be safe, he started to chuckle._

_Bonnie's face flushed red, then sent Damon a telepathic message. ''You jerk!''_

_Bonnie was pissed that Damon could be so insecure and she was tired of his obnoxious attitude that she got up from the couch, walked to the door and yelled,'' I'll call you Elena,'' before abruptly slamming the door behind her. _

_She didn't know what she was doing, what time it was(though it had to be around midnight because of how freakin dark it was outside), and why she passed out._

_All she wanted to do was forget everything, curl up on her couch, and watch re-runs of Johnny Test with a tub of cookie-dough ice-cream._

''_Yea, that's what I'll do… ill just sleep on it tonight and figure all of this shit out later.'' Bonnie convinced herself walking away from the Salvatore's property._

''_That's a good idea, and maybe you can cry mommy and suck your thumb?'' Damon intruded her thoughts._

''_Die Damon,'' Bonnie yelled._

''_Been there, done that, Damon sighed._

'' _Why don't you just go dig up your dead girlfriend and call it quits huh?'' _

_As Bonnie was walking down the road to find her way home, she heard Damon's footsteps stop._

'' _Holy crap!! Did I just offend him?'' Bonnie thought in guilt._

'' _Actually no, you just gave me another reason to kill you.''_

_Bonnie's heart stopped. She slowly spun around and stared deeply in to his ridiculously heavenly eyes. She forgot he could read minds._

''_Look… Damon I didn't mean it… ''_

''_Ha! I don't need pity from some witch who can't even get laid,'' Damon started._

_Bonnie felt tears streaming down her face. She had never had felt so put down in her life, and never thought Damon could be this cruel. She knew she hasn't ever been this clueless in her life. It's Damon for crying out loud!_

'' _Screw you! You blood-sucker! Screamed Bonnie._

''_Please, no compliments. I'm too flattered.'' Said Damon._

_Bonnie turned away from him and started to walk away in the mid of night. She wouldn't turn back, and she definitely wouldn't apologize for making fun of Katherine._

_In lightning speed Damon caught up to her and stopped her in her tracks._

''_Aren't you afraid of being out here alone sweetheart?''_

''_Shut-up Damon.''_

''_Look, you know what you know about Klaus and I kind of been asked by my lovely brother to look out for you. So don't expect celebrity treatment.'' Damon confirmed in a serious matter._

''_Sorry but I don't need your protection… I'm fully capable of taking care of myself.'' Bonnie kept walking._

''_You're a tough one now aren't ya?'' chuckled Damon, catching up to her clearly stalling for no apparent reason._

'' _Is he enjoying this? Making me suffer for his entertainment?'' Why do I keep thinking these things in front of him? He can read my bloody mind!!''_

''_Well I do love a little fun here and there if you ask me. Reading your mind is interesting. I feel like I know who your are Bonnie.'' Damon winked then loudly laughed._

_Before Bonnie could reply and start another yelling match with him, his phone rang._

''_BOOM BOOM BOOM! I'LL BE ROCKIN THEM BEATS!'' went his ring tone._

_Damon answered his phone._

''_Yes Stephan I'll make sure your girlfriend gets home safe. What the hell are you doing anyway? Are you watching something you shouldn't be? Tsk tsk tsk little brother, porn isn't good for the soul'', Damon chuckled._

_Bonnie was still walking away and Damon was still following her while on the phone._

''_Leave me alone okay?'' Bonnie cried out._

''_You know that's the best thing I've ever heard you say all day! I'm outtie.'' Damon yelled as he ran away ever so quickly in the cool night air._

_Bonnie regretted ever casting him away. As soon as he left she felt unsafe. She never actually believed he would just up and leave her. But at the same time knew this was Damon, and she had to get use to his evil ways once and for all. For Stephan. For Elena… and even for herself._

_Though Bonnie felt exposed In the dark, she made an effort to fast walk, and get home as soon as possible before something unthinkable happened. Something unquestionable…_

_And there it stood. _

_A few feet away from her she laid her delicate green eyes on a dark figure. She panicked. She stupidly ran in to the forest and didn't have to register who it was. Her witch senses warned her for what she needed to know. It wasn't a vampire, and it wasn't some other kind of demon. It was a human. A human who knew way too much about her._

_She ran and ran till she couldn't run anymore. She was lost and in danger._

''_Where are you running to?'' a voice behind her said._

''_Don't touch me.'' Bonnie replied_

'' _I'm not going to hurt you…yet. Just tell me where I can find your little boy toy Damon. Or else._

''_Or else wha- Bonnie was cut off by the sudden pull this person grabbing her hair, and slamming her against a tree._

'' _Let… me… go…'' Bonnie tried to speak but couldn't get out all of her words. This human held a knife towards her throat and laughed._

'' _You aren't getting away beautiful, ill rip your clothes of even if i have to get throught you. said her attacker._

_He was now choking her as she was gasping for air._

''_Let…go…please…'' Bonnie struggled._

''_There's now way I'm letting you go without that necklace. I'm going to get Katherine out of that tomb if it's the last thing I do… before I kill you._

_But for now... your mine._

_End of chapter 2_

_**Sorry for taking so long to upload the second chapter!!**__** If this is total crap(which I hope it isn't just be nice plz tehe) I was soooooo busy with exams and stuff so I hope ya'll understand**__** I'm really trying to incorporate a lot of Vampire Diaries ethics. I m basing my stories on the show, and the current events that are occurring. As well as basically including some very kewl events from the books. I hope you enjoyed my chapter and ill try not to take so damn long all the time. So review review review plz**__** I appreciate the support. Thank you so much.(L) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunate Events**

**Heyy ppl! I have plenty of hits so far, and am very thankful to you guys. Don't be lazy to review plz! Tehe ive put a lot of effort in this chapter and hope to GOD that you enjoy this chapter. Has Bamon of course. I'm not getting in to the lemons just yet, cuz a lot of stories get right into it, though they are amazing writers and have ridiculous talent, I feel like they should develop their feelings first no? make scense? But anywho thanks again and god bless**

'' _Let… me… go…'' Bonnie tried to speak but couldn't get out all of her words. This human held a knife towards her throat and laughed. '' You aren't getting away beautiful,'' said her attacker._

_He was now choking her as she was gasping for air._

''_Let…go…please…'' Bonnie struggled._

''_There's now way I'm letting you go without that necklace. I'm going to get Katherine out of that tomb if it's the last thing I do… before I kill you._

_But for now… your mine._

_*********************** The next day***************************_

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_I wake up to notice that I'm lying on my bed in my room. Everything suddenly flows back in to my mind like a jet, and I realized I'm in danger. I scan my surroundings to see if __**He's**__ there._

_And t__here __**He **__is__**.**__ Smirking, sensing my fear. I then realize that my wrist is handcuffed to the side of my bed. I cursed under my breathe coming to my scenes. He's smart. He's not a vampire… but he's smart. He knows I'm a witch and I haven't mastered my powers yet. He also knows if a witch hasn't developed her powers at a certain time. She can't use her powers when she's in a hostile position. Like now… perfect. _

_He tells me his name is Kenwall. Ken for short. I didn't respond but I tried to act as if I wasn't affected by what he did to me. My neck throbbed in utter pain as I remembered last nights events. He was choking me as I begged for my life while he was rambling about freeing Katherine, and gaining control of my necklace._

_I never actually got the chance to rap my head around the whole Katherine situation. It surprisingly hurt to know all Damon wanted to do was use me and free her. Then again I shouldn't act as if I'm in denial with the feelings I have for him. But why do I have to suffer? I mean…all I want to do is live a normal life and be with the perfect normal guy, or Damon…I tried to compose myself, but it was too late. Tears streamed down my face instantly. I made an effort to hide them from this awful, retarded, sick being that was keeping me hostage in my own house. Why did my dad decide to go on a business trip for 3 months now? When somehow I'm in harms way? _

_All of this talking- to- myself- in- my- head- thing__ started to make my freakin brain pound. But I open my eyes to see that the whole time I was debating all of this crap and having pity in myself, He was staring at me. Staring at me with odd passion, like he somehow felt there was a connection. Like Fuck! If you like me why not ask me out like a decent guy would? Screw this. '' Do whatever you want with me… I don't care anymore.'' I whispered softly. Though deep down in my heart I was calling out for Damon. Calling out for his forgiveness, and __**his **__heart… I love you I send out._

_Ken's P.O.V_

_I want to tell her that everything is going to be okay, I want to hold her in my arms and caress her cheeks, but I can't. __**She **__sent me here for a reason. To make sure they fall in love. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I had to make it convincing. I really don't want Damon to kill me. I know he's going to come. Bonnie's feelings are way to strong, and I know Damon wants Bonnie as bad as me… Especially since she's a witch and all. How could __**She**__ not turn me in to a vampire and still give me this crazy ass job? She's the boss… can't really mess with her can I? ''Do whatever you want with me… I don't care anymore,'' Bonnie whispered softly to me. God did she make my heart skip a beat. She's beautiful. The way her long, curly brown hair shines in the sunlight, and the way her brownish-green eyes sparkles like diamonds, makes me want to convince her she should be with me. But obviously I can't. After doing this to her, she must be Paris Hilton dumb to even consider being with __**me,**__ and I feel like a jack ass doing this. But this is the only way we can save the vampire race for ever. If we can't save the vampire race… then we definitely can't save us humans. I then figure out that any moment now Damon will burst into her window and drink all of my blood and use my bones as toothpicks. But I'm here to do the task I was asked. __**She**__ promised me eternal life and a thrown. When that happens… I'm not so sure I'm going to be Guy._

_Damon's P.O.V_

_I need Katherine… I love her. I do. But why do I keep thinking about that stupid stubborn little…beautiful witch? Oh shit. I do not have feelings for this girl. No way. I can have any girl I want. I'm the biggest player since lil- wanye. Here I am laughing my sexy ass off and listening to Bonnie cry… wait… I'm hearing Bonnie cry, like she's giving up. I hear it all. She's begging me to find her and save her. She's trying to get out that… she loves me? What the hell? That's not right! I love her to but… What the hell? Did I just say that? Forget this. I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to her. Then I'm going to tell her how I feel. She better feel the same way, cuz I am not gonna be someone's bitch._

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_I continue to lay on my bed, waiting for ''Ken'' to take my life away. Maybe it's for the best? Maybe no one will notice? May—_

_**BONNIE! LET ME IN NOW!!! **__Damon demanded outside my window. My heart raced, I was so relieved to see his angelic face again. He heard me…_

_**OF COURSE I DID!! NOW INVITE ME IN!!!! ''Okay okay, come in.'' I responded.**_

_Damon smashed my window in and was immediately in vampire mode. His head spun towards me to make sure I was alright. I nodded and lifted one of my a__rms that were handcuffed to my bed. Somehow this pissed Damon off. ''Oh no, he didn't do anything like that to me,'' I assured him. His face slightly calmed, but wasn't finished with this rescue mission. _

_Ken was quickly up on his feet the moment Damon arrived. His pale face flushed mighty red, and I decided this was my chance to read his mind. I'm not terrified out of my skin, but he is. _

'' _**She is going to kill me! I have to be alive for her to turn me! She better get here fast. How can I explain to them now? This is all wrong! For me anyway, what the fuck am I going to do now?''**_

_Damon grabbed his throat and told him he was going to pay for everything he has put me through. That he was going to make his death the worst off all deaths._

_I feel so flattered right now. He actually cares for me? Wow. Just wow. Maybe there is a future for us? Oh my god I'm so off task right now! Damon wait!!! I yelled._

_He stopped and was almost finished draining the blood from Ken. Instantly I felt guilty… Ken's face looked dead. With hardly any blood in his body to stand, Damon threw him on to my mini couch in the corner of my room._

_He heaved, panted for air, and begged for his life._

'' _Sound familiar?'' I asked irritated. _

_Damon smirked. .''That's my girl,'' he sent to me. I blushed like mad, and got back to business._

''_So what's the dealio, why can't I kill this creep?'' Damon asked lazily, voice rising._

'' _I'm reading his mind… there's someone who's involved with this.'' It's a woman… and she promised him a throne, and eternal life._

''_Ha! Trust me buddy you don't want that,'' Damon chuckled._

'' _Ha Ha Damon.'' I started flirting with him. _

_Damon and Bonnie's P.O.V_

_What the hell am I doing? Am I flirting?? With this goddess? Damn…. I have to say…I love…her/him. Crap! Not an easy day! How can we be flirting in a situation like this?_

_Ken's P.O.V._

_They both are madly in love… I bet if I were a vampire she would want me. Damon doesn't deserve her! I do!!! But the way they stare at each other. They way they interact. I can't stand it!_

_I know they have to be together to save our races…but that's only the beginning. ''Who are you working for?'' The vampire asks me. I don't answer. He comes closer and looks as if he is going to suck out the rest of my blood. I'm already drained enough. Then she makes my heart skip another beat__, before I become furious. She calls Damon's name, tells him it's not worth killing me. Then touches his arm. I can read her excitement and shock as well as him. He freezes from her touch. I bet he's never been happier. They then notice me glaring at them with envy and Bonnie asks me where my leader is. Everything is falling back in to place. Bonnie asks me where __**She**__ is A.K.A- my ''leader'', then I reveal to them who it is. PERFECT!! I smile a weak smile before Damon growls at me. ''What are you smiling at you gay prick?'' Damon responded._

_Just you wait… she's coming soon. ''What the hell, is this a freakin trap? ''Bonnie yelled at me._

_My smile faded. I don't want her mad at me at all. But it's too late.'' __**She's**__ here,'' I croaked. Wait… its's not her! DAMON BONNIE! RUN!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!_

_Bonnie froze and Damon went back into vampire mode for the second time.'' Get back!'' he yelled at Bonnie. Her room door slightly creaked open. Bonnie's adrenaline rush grew each moment that was ticking away._

_Suddenly like a flash, a body came in and swooped in front of Bonnie and knocked her out cold._

''_Bonnie!'' Damon yelled._

''_Awww but I thought you loved me? A familiar voice whined._

'' _No… it can't be.'' Damon thought._

''_Oh but it is, Damon.'' The voice continued._

_Damon slowly turned around to be face to face with… Katherine._

_**End of chapter 3**_

**Well there you have it folks!!! Chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Plz review!!;) thx so freakin much and yes dun wrry ill get in to the lemons …soon though. I wanna make it perfect so be patient!**** Thanks again!! Your # 1 Bamon fan(no liee I'm obsessed)**

**Ps-Don't do drugs!ahah srry I keep doing that but gotta put some positive motivation no? lol peaceee-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pplz!! So heres my 4****th**** chapter for ya now!! I hope u like it!! Worked so long on it! I'm starting to upload at least every Saturday**

**OHH and pplz check out my friend anneryn7! She has the coolest and hottest bamon stories eevaa!check it out plz!:)**

To Be or Not To Be?

_Suddenly like a flash, a body came in and swooped in front of Bonnie and knocked her out cold._

''_Bonnie!'' Damon yelled._

''_Awww, but I thought you loved me? A familiar voice whined._

'' _No… it can't be.'' Damon thought._

''_Oh but it is, Damon.'' The voice continued._

_Damon slowly turned around to be face to face with… Katherine._

_Bonnie's M.I.N.D_

_What? Where am I? Holy crap! I stood up to realize that I wasn't anywhere near where I was suppose to be. Where's Damon? I swear he was right beside me. I noticed that I wasn't exactly in a room…or outside… it was just dark all around me. Oh no! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!!_

_I'm fuckin trapped in my head!! Grams said this could only happen if you've been brutally injured.__ And I have Katherine to blame for it!......Did I just say that? No…No way!!! Katherine is…dead..ish? I cannot believe this! Why does she decide to come now? When Damon and I have just begun to get along? Almost fall in love….. Wait no, I am in danger, but am definitely not going to have pity on myself! I take a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. I just can't deal with this anymore! This stupid drama over love, and lust…and wanting Damon's hangs to caress my body… OMG!! What am I thinking? That will never happen! I try to contain myself from having an orgasm from just thinking about him._

''_Bonnie,'' I heard a soft but worried voice out of nowhere._

_Damon? I thought. But no, it couldn't be. It was way to soft, and it sounded like a woman. I quickly spun around waiting for my eyes to set on someone who would want to kill me…then saw a __her.. A beautiful woman. She was a vampire indeed. She had the most breath- taking long white dress ever made, with mini blue crystals lining behind her backside. She was the perfect size, and her pale complexion made her seem like an angel from heaven. Her eyes were crystal blue with a hint of green specs, and her hair was the most enchanting colour of brown I had ever seen. I f could ever look that good, I'm sure Damon wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me…_

_I thought about what I had just imagined, and immediately pushed that thought away. I could sense it. It was strange though. I somehow knew I wasn't in harms way. I knew that deep down, she actually wanted to help me… help me realize my destiny that was bound to occur._

_I continued to stare at her. She reminded me of__ two very important people… but I couldn't put a finger on them._

_I nodded ever so calmly and decided to get to the bottom of all this mess. I'm Bonnie…I started._

''_I'm aware of your being, You need to understand your in danger,'' the star-gazing woman continued impatiently.'' When you return to reality you must kill Kenwall at once! She yelled at me. Do you understand?! You must! There isn't much time left!_

_I honestly didn't get why I had to kill the creep who kidnapped me. Though I was completely pissed at the fact that he hurt me, I was still this small little witch who wasn't emotionally strong. _

_At the same time I kept wondering why this beauty was yelling at me. Why she was in such a rush to warn me for something I clearly haven't been told before. It was all too much._

_I then asked her who she was. Why she was here(in my effin head). How she knew me. But she was right. There wasn't enough time._

_Before I could get any answers she quickly ran to me, placing a crimson red necklace in my hands, whispered'' Give this to Stefan,'' and soon disappeared in mid-air. _

_Wait! I screamed. Tell me who you are! I stifled a cry. No matter what situation I was in, I always seem to end up alone, scared, and unprotected…_

_Mystery Woman's P.O.V_

''_Wait! Tell me who you are! I heard Bonnie scream.'' I had to leave her. But she found me! She really did. She wasn't ready for what I had to say. Her powers aren't developed and Damon needs to protect her. Fall in love with her. Before it's too late. They only have a year left to complete their __**first**__ task. They simply have to make love. It always sounds easy… but they will have doubts. Their doubts are stronger than their desires. They need to act upon this at once. _

_She is wonderful though. Her spirit and wants are hidden. She wants Damon, and is ready to do whatever to have him, but it's easier to be said than done._

_She knows their isn't much time. This world will end if they do not pursue this. Of course I want to tell her who I am, but I know it will not help the situation. Neither will it help Damon or Stephan…_

_They are on the right path, but need to find each other. They must. The necklace I gave her will help indeed. Stephan will understand. Damon? I'm not so sure if he'll remember…_

_Damon…. Stephan….that Katherine destroyed them! I will deal with her as soon as Bonnie wakes up from this dream. Katherine will be gone…for now at least, and Elena will have to keep Stefan occupied as well. Bonnie and Damon aren't the only ones on this mission. Though they are the key. Only time will tell. I just hope they can complete their destiny and be one. If not, we shall all parish for eternity…_

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_My eyes open in fear, waiting to see blood splattered on the walls and floors of my room. In my room… MY ROOM! I'm back I scream , but just to let out a muffled cry of pain._

_Something was completely off. I mean, I knew this was my room, but I think I only knew because of my teddy bear my dad bought me a few years back. It was laying just a feet inches away from me. _

_I was still laying on the ground noticing the top of my head was mixed with sweat, blood, and more blood. Katherina was one strong bitch._

_AAAHHH! I shout. My head is pounding. Tears are running down my face when a soft hand wipes them away. I look up to see Damon's face. He looks as if someone has staked his heart, ran over it, and placed it right back in._

''_Damon,'' I whisper._

''_Shhh,'' Don't talk. We have to leave._

''_Wh-? I was quickly caught off guard as Damon placed his hand on my mouth to shut me up._

_You would think that would be rude, but it was the best type of contact we have ever had. I think he heard my heart beat faster, and I could have sworn I heard a slight moan escape his lips. Imagine having full on body contact? That would be heaven._

_Damon smirked through his despair as he carefully lifted me in to his arms. He covered my eyes by softly nuzzling my head in his chest. Like he didn't want me to see my surroundings. He then swiftly jumped out of my window and used his vampire speed to leave this awful presence he felt._

''_Wait!'' I paused still in his arms. What happened to Katherine? Kenwall? How long was I out for Damon?!!'' I hit his arm._

_He surprisingly tensed up, but still never replied. Oh NO, I thought, blocking my thoughts so he wouldn't hear me._

_Something happened between them! Something really really bad! _

''_Damon!! What the hell happened back there? Where's Katherine? Did she hurt you?_

_He still wouldn't answer me. I was sick and tired of this silent treatment. I wanted to know what in God's name happened! This isn't easy for him I get it, but he has to tell me! We have to get to the bottom of this shit!_

_They arrived at the Salvatore's property to hear Elena, followed by Stefan yelling at Damon._

''_Damon what did you do to her!!??'' Elena cried, running her hands through her dark brown hair in frustration._

_Damon didn't reply. He simply gave the weak little b__rown haired witch to Stefan, got a bottle of vervain, and swallowed it all in one gulp. This wasn't Damon. He was always strong and mighty. Never to show pain In front of his peers._

_But today wasn't the day to procrastinate. Today was the day they would search to find out what happened with Katherine. Why Damon was acting so strange. Who that mysterious woman Bonnie met in her head was, what she wanted in particularly, and why to kill Kenwall within a heart beat._

''_DAMON!!'' B__onnie, Elena, and Stefan yelled in complete and utter shock._

_Just then Bonnie's red crimson necklace she had never seen in her life flew from her neck…_

_Bonnie froze. That necklace… was from a dream! From her head! How did It get here?!!!_

_She fainted in Stefan's arms. Unable to process reality in to her own hands._

_With Damon, the one she thought she might have strong feelings for just drank a bottle of vervain?! Is he out of his mind!? He 's so selfish! So damn selfish! I want to be with him! I want to love him, and I want to save this universe with him by my side!_

_Bonnie didn't know what was going on thought she was fully aware. But she knew she said the right words. She said that at the right time as well._

_*********IN SALVATORE RESIDENTS****************************************_

''_Open your eyes Bonnie,'' She heard the mysterious woman's voice speak._

_She did as she was commanded, and smiled._

_Elena, Stephan, and were sitting on a couch gazing at Bonnie. The mysterious woman was sitting on the side of Damon's bed where I was laying._

''_Damon,'' my eyes searched wildly for him. She wanted to know if he was okay. Somewhere in her heart went crazy because she knew that vervain was deadly and could instantly kill vampires. Plus he drank a large amount. Bonnie's emotion level grew and grew as she was waiting for Damon to show up. And so he did._

''_Miss me?'' he smiled at me coming from behind._

''_You bet,'' Bonnie smiled back._

_They locked eyes, and knew for the first time in their lives they were meant to be. They were meant to fight for each other. But at the same time knew they would have to adjust to their chosen destiny. They knew they __**all**__ had a lot to discuss and questions to be answered. Many questions._

_Their moment was interrupted as Stefan asked who the mysterious woman was .Why she suddenly showed up out of nowhere._

_The woman froze. Deciding whether or not to spill the beans. She knew she had to. And Bonnie knew too. Bonnie knew who she was all along but never wanted to believe it._

_Bonnie squeezed her hand in encouragement._

_The woman took a deep breath, before blowing the bomb. She waited a few minutes, all eyes still on her perfect frame._

''_Damon and Stefan?'' She started They both nodded in confusion, and impatiently._

''_I am…your mother.''._

DUN DUN DUN!!**Their mommy is alive !here she is! Mmhmmm;)**

**So check out the name at the top okay?? For real and don't be shy to review!!!:)**** reviews keep me motivated actually… they make me want to write more. To know that im making something happy is freakin awesome!! Anywhooo member no drugs iight? Lovee yaa**

**Bye bye bamon haterz!!(L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's my 5****th**** chapter! I hope ya'll like it!!! Review please!! I appreciate the hits!! Thx so much!! For real!! So heres some ore Bamon! Getting a little more serious and intense now. I love it!! And I hope to God you love it to! The necklace thing is so old school so I threw that out, and now presenting………**

The Key To Eternal Life

_The woman took a deep breath, before blowing the bomb. She waited a few minutes, all eyes still on her perfect frame._

''_Damon and Stefan?'' She started They both nodded in confusion, and impatiently._

''_I am…your mother.''_

_Silence was all that was responded to the big news. Damon and Stefan didn't know how to react. They just sat there. They never flinched or moved and inch. They just… stared._

_With Bonnie still in Damon's arms, and Elena in Stefan's, they both decided not to interrupt the breathtaking moment that was eating at them with each second that passed by._

_It was all so much to take in. Elena looked shocked, while Bonnie was waiting for someone to break the tension._

''_I know this is too much for you both to take in… but it is important that the four of you stay as close as possible. This might be the last time before I see in a while. I just had to meet you before my departure.'' Their mother said in regret and guilt._

''_Get out,'' Damon finally responded to the dying moment of silence._

''_Damon…'' Bonnie started._

''_I said get out!'' Damon flashed out._

_Damon broke his position from cradling Bonnie, and like lightning ran to his room, and slammed the door._

_Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan were shocked by his reaction but kept quiet until their mother said something they would never forget._

''_If you do not get Damon to explain what happened with Katherine…you will not be able to go on to your next task. You will die…_

_Elena__What are talking about? What The hell is this?_

_BonnieWait…what?_

_Stefan…_

_It had been exactly five minutes since the bomb dropped, and no one knew how to handle all of the sudden secrets being uncovered. Should they die? Or fight for their lives?_

_Stefan's P.O.V_

_I don't know how to react. I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I can have someone to look up to. I don't need proof or DNA to tell if this is my mother. I've been reading her thoughts for the past five minutes, and all I'm hearing is how much she regrets faking her death, and how much she wanted to tell us. I can't lie, but for the past century I have always had this feeling like someone was watching me. Like someone wanted to keep Damon and I out of danger. Even Damon felt it too, though he stupidly assumed it was some attractive vampire goddess stalking him, wishing they would get laid… That's so Damon. I really hope he realizes how much he loves Bonnie, and tell her, before it's too late. I know he's mad. The last thing he wanted was to find out Katherine and our mother was alive all this. It's too much for him. I get it. But he has to grow the hell up and get to business._

_I haven't said a word since she broke it us. I have to say…I'm not exactly surprised, shocked, or sad. Just speechless, and wave of relief is all. She's absolutely beautiful, just like Elena, and I can tell she approves and understands our indescribable love we have for one another._

_I know what happened to Damon. Sh-…My mother knows it too. We know what Katherine said to him. I just cannot tell Elena.. Until Damon tells Bonnie. They are the key to our survival. To man kind I should say. They need to mate. They need to realize, that without each other, there is no other. That there is no existence. I will do whatever it takes to protect them. We need them to understand. Time is running out…_

_Elena's P.O.V_

_What the hell is going on? They have a mother? I thought she died? And we all might die if we don't find out what happened with Damon and Katherine? This is way too much to take in! I can imagine for Stefan and Damon! I know I kinda got myself into this mess as soon as I started dating Stefan and found out he was a vampire, but I need to know what sort of things we all are going to go through soon. I'm scared…I am, but I have to be strong. For Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie._

_Their mother is__ gorgeous. I can tell she's a vampire. It's pretty much engraved as one of my senses. I just can't believe she's actually here, and not __**dead…**_

_That bitch (AKA-) My long lost double ganger lied to Damon and was alive all of this time!! I mean honestly!? What the fuck! Damon loved her!_

_God, I feel like I know what Bonnie's going through, but at the same time I don't. I'm in love with the good vampire. Not the bad one.. Damon is so…so irritating and rude and completely immature! But we all know he has a good heart. I guess that's all that matters. But I feel as if the world is coming to an end, slowly and slowly. Somehow I know that our first priority is to get Damon and Bonnie closer. Even if it means locking them in a room with one of Bonnie's spells…_

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

…_. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't know if I can walk around and act like I can tolerate all of this bull shit! It's too much! On one hand I think I'm in love with Damon, and on the other hand I think that we both have to be closer than just…friends. Closer than two peas in a freakin pod. Holy shit!!!! Sex? What??? Sex? No… im losing my mind...I wouldn't mind him on top of me, or both of us naked… OMFG!! No! im not going there! This is a serious situation! But why did he yell at me? Or was it at his mother? I could have sworn we were acting like newlyweds as soon as I woke up._

_All we know is:_

_1. We are going to __**DIE**__ if Damon doesn't tell us what happened with him and _

_Katherine_

_2. My fuckin witchy senses are tingling, and they're telling me to sleep with Damon…like __**now**__._

_ loves me as much as I love him… I think._

_4. I think I brought their mom back to life?_

_5. Our first task isn't complete, and time is running out._

_6. I know there is way more things I should know, but cant seem to understand…_

_I'm sure as hell know that this ''__**situation**__'' involves Damon and I, but im no so sure he's ready for __**us**__ to happen. I don't think he realizes how much this has to do with him…and me. How much I love him… We have to do this together. With Stefan and Elena. We have to leave Mystic Falls… and the ones we love._

_Screw this… im gonna woman-up and tell Damon how I feel._

_Stefan and Damon's __**mother'**__s P.O.V_

_I know what I'm doing is against the rules, and I know that Damon isn't ready to move on from the truth… The truth I must not repeat until he tells Bonnie. He knows what he has to do. I shouldn't be that hard for him. All he has to do to succeed this __**first**__ task, is to mate. Mate with Bonnie._

_They were smart kids. Smart and beautiful. I never wanted it to come down to this. To fate. I love them dearly, but cannot show weaknesses. They have to understand that I __**will**__ not be here for long. I have to tell them what I know immediately._

_As soon as I told him I was his mother I felt the new wave of guilt __flush in. I faked my death when Damon was around fourteen, and Stefan around eight. I had to do it though. It was either that or placing my kids in danger, having them killed by the council. I will never forget what __**they **__put me through. __**Never**__. Leaving my family, faking my death, only to be turned in to a vampire? It wasn't worth it at the time. But to even be this close to them again, makes me want to be with them forever. To see them both have kids with their loves. Damon with Bonnie. Stefan with Elena._

_But I can't. I won't. I'll only have enough time to finish their fifth task. To kill me… They have to. They might think they wont be able to, put they have to do it. They have to let me rest in peace. If I live one more day over due, __**They **__will kill my family. If only their was another way…_

_Damon's P.O.V_

_I can't do this!! Not now! I can't sit there and watch the woman I love and know that she might die! Because of me! This shit is too much! My so-called-mother isn't telling me much at all!_

_I know she isn't lying, but I need more! I need more info on how to save my brother, his girl! And most importantly Bonnie! My Bonnie! I'm sure as hell am not gonna let any fucker touch her on my watch! I will fuckin rip their hearts out and suck their bodies dry! A warning that must be taken in to consideration._

_I can hear Stefan's thoughts from here. He isn't blocking them. He wants me to hear them._

_Bonnie… We have to mate?__ What the hell! I love her and all, but… I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to mess up! I've fucked way too many girls, and just don't want to mess up with her. She's different. She's the one I actually look forward to in the morning. The one and only reason I want even want to live anymore. For Katherine? She can get staked in the heart for all I care…But something inside of me still has a soft spot for her…_

_Bonnie's body entices me. The way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous. They way her mocha skin shines like a radiant star. They way she makes me feel when I feed on innocent people…Guilt. Yea! Freakin guilt! I don't give a shit anymore! I'm going to have her! And im going to make it right!_

_I just wanna rip her clothes of, and bang her like there's no tomorrow! But no… I don't wanna play with her… I want to make love to her. With her. I'm not stupid to know that that isn't the first task. _

_Bonnie and I know what we have to do. I just wish it wasn't forced. That it would eventually come naturally. I need her. I do… yea… time is running out, and the to-do-list, just gets longer._

_I shouldn't have ran out on her. On everyone else… I was just so pissed at everything. Mostly because I was a mama's boy and she left! Faked her death, and she now expects me to feel sorry for her and beg her to stay? My ass I'm going to allow that. I'm a big boy now and have responsibility. Bonnie is my responsibility and I am going to need way more info on this woman who gave birth to me. I just can't tell Bonnie. I can't. She'll freak, and probably want me dead, or worse, she wont love me anymore. HA! Who wouldn't love me?! No… what am I saying? Yea im a jerk, but I don't give a damn anymore. I'll __**never **__attempt to change myself, or what I have become, but I will __**try **__with all my balls to do what I have to do. Help save this world. Be with Bonnie. And destroy the __**others**__…_

_**************REALITY************************_

_Their mother explained many things, and knew Damon could hear from his room. Bonnie excused herself from Stefan's room to do something she never thought she would do. Tell Damon she loves him._

_While Stefan, Elena, and Irene(their mother) curiously eyes Bonnie when she asked to leave, she quickly brushed that thought away, and started to discuss their voyage, their missions, and how their lives will change forever._

_Bonnie walked down the hall that had to be at least 400 metres away, and knocked every so gently on the wooden but elegant door. She knew he was in there. But she never thought this could be so…difficult. She decided to turn back and return to the conversation of horror when the door rushed open._

_There stood Damon. Beautiful, gorgeous and wildly appetising, Bonnie thought blocking her thoughts. He just stood there, waiting for an explanation. Waiting for someone to change his life for good. Forever. And she had perfect timing._

''_Damon..I..Bonnie began. Trying to find the words that were eating at her._

''_Look, I don't wanna be someone's bitch, and I'm definitely not in the mood for bad news. I have heard enough and cant bear it, alright little witch? Damon interrupted._

'' _I just wanted to ask if your okay! Jeez! We are in a life crisis situation and all you want to do is get mad at me!! __**ME**__!!!?! The one person who actually cares for you! The one person who loves you! Bonnie gasped at the last words that slipped out. She wasn't so sure if this was the right time._

''_You…I… Bonnie, Damon struggled to let out. He was pissed at himself! He didn't even have the balls to say,I LOVE YOU'' first and here she is. The woman of his dreams. This hot, sexy…_

''_You know what screw this… I was right, you don't feel the same way, why did I even bother? Bonnie cried out._

_But time was running out. Time flies and time lies. Just then the floor began to shake, rumble, and screams bled out. The house was having an earthquake. And not any earthquake that has ever existed._

_Irene, came out of the room, down the hall struggling to walk when all she could do was hold on to the wall for support to keep from falling. Each step she tried to take made it only worse._

''_DAMON! BONNIE! Stefan and Elena cried out._

_The walls and floors began to move and shake even more rapidly. They didn't know what was happening, but Irene did._

''_Damon!, his mother called out._

''_Kiss her! Or she'll die! Do it! Do it now!! Wasting time!! That is all you can do for now!_

_Bonnie fell to the floor and tried to get up from her position, but couldn't seem to move. Her adrenaline level was speeding up, and she couldn't seem to keep her heart rate low. She regretted getting upset with Damon in a split second. Her mission was to get to him as soon as possible._

''_Damon!!! Bonnie called out._

''_Bonnie!! I don't know what's happening but you need to stay calm! I'm coming to get you!_

_The floors and walls and items on bookshelves were out of control Everyone in the house couldn't escape the nightmare and tried to get out, but couldn't._

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_It all happened to fast. Damon's lips were pressed so lightly against my lips and our tongues explored each others mouth. It was a fiery red hot kiss, and suddenly everything seemed to fade away. We weren't surrounded by an outburst of screams and cries, neither was I confused about the him.. His hands explored my body, and he took me to his room. He never broke the kiss to ask if anyone was okay. He and I knew what had to occur next. I love you, he whispered sexily in my ear_

_Damon's P.O.V_

_I kissed her. For the first freakin time, I kissed her. I t feels too good, and my hands are exploring her body. It is very fragile, but I want all positions. I want me in her. I want her to feel how much I want her. I want her to __**know**__ how much I __**need **__her. I know fate now. And I don't give a shit about it. As long as I have her in my hands and no one else, I'll be more than happy to spare my life her. My Bonnie. Mine. I love you, I whisper, placing her on my bed, after locking the door behind us. _

_Elena's P.O.V_

_Wow. Just wow. We just had a freakin earthquake and they're in their having sex? No I should just calm down. I'm not going to fuss. Irene told me and Stefan about everything. How they are the key to survival. So..I don't care anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them together. God know I do not want something worse to happen if they separate. I just hope they feel what they should…_

_Irene's P.O.V_

_They did it… they finally did it. The first task anyway. They still haven't mated yet. Not the way they are suppose to. But it's a start. And a great start at that. I'm glad they know now. I am. But something evil is coming and we need to move out soon. We need to get away…_

_Bonnie and Elena and Stefan __and Damon had seemed to understand their fate. Their mission, and knew what they had to do. They knew what Bonnie had to do as well. The couldn't run from the truth. Elena wanted Bonnie; her best friend since birth to be happy. Mabye Damon wasn't the best choice in the world, but In the end, it really didn't matter. Nothing mattered but __**all **__their happiness and safety. The journey was going to be long and hopes and dreams would be shattered, but when the time is right, something good might come out of all the loss, hard work, and suffering. It might pay off. It might not. Who knows? I just wish they would finish this task already…because their something evil, but familiar coming their way…_

**There we have it folks!!!! Hope u liked it!! Hit the review button please!!:) and tell what u likes and maybe what you wanna see?**

**I love suggestions! So hollerz! And thx for reading!! The scene where bonnie and damon mate is gonna be hot!! So next chapter is gonna be rated M for mature! Okay! Thanks again!! And keep the Bamon spirit alive please!! Remember!!! March 25! That's when the show come back on!!**** Live well and prosper!(I think that's from star trek?) or something like that!!;) alirighttyy! Stay tuned for the next big chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Battle of Love

Sorry people for not uploading for such a long time!!

I apologize, just have the regular excuse… busy and all that crap Reviews keep me motivated guyz so if you have something to say or comment, or anything you want just review and shoot;) I appreciate the lovely ladies who have added me to their favourite authors list, favourite story, and so on. Thanks so much. So here is the next chapter It's going to get a bit sad and depressing, but will always keep Bamon strong, even If they go through some rough times. So here it is!! ENJOY!!

********Council********

**The room cold and compacted with filth and heavy heat of spiced blood swarmed through the air, as the species took their places on the old marble-stoned throne. This room, held in Florence Italy, underground the great mountain ''Terry'' was not meant to be used unless the war of Satan were to take place. **

**It was the ''so called'' secret headquarters where these demons would fight for their species, and toy with other living forms for pleasure. Some were scared, some were extremely stunned, and some were waiting for the ''fun'' to begin. **

**These demons were chosen from the head council to sneak, kill and prepare for the unpredictable war waiting to arrive. These were killers. Killers who couldn't feel pity, love nor regret or pain. The war wasn't as close as desired, but was on its' way, some way or another.**

**The path of doom growing shorter and shorter each day…**

**I****n walked the deceased council's leader's son.(a mouthful huh) Kenwall. Sound familiar?**

**He began to speak through the hushed whispers of curiosity and impatience. It WAS time for him to take lead and finish the task that was then handed down to him to complete. Capture the witch, make her his queen of the Darkness, and kill Damon, and his beloved ones. Oh, and the most important, dominate the world was a as simple as can get. It WAS a simple plan really, but everyone knew they were going to develop in so many ways. The Bond/Mating. **

''**This woman is to be dealt with immediately without further questioning. Whoever disobeys will be beheaded. I will know if your words are true to the Council or false through your lips. There will be a great army we all must face against. The witch will encounter many help****ing hands along her journey, but will come face to face with her worst fears.**

**And to not forget at all is our beloved Katherine. Who helped me Influence Mr. Damon Salvatore to never remember what had been exposed to him. My apologies also go out, for almost placing our clan in danger.**

''**What did you expose to him my Lord?'', a demon interrupted.**

''**As I said you imbecile, Our Katherine has taken care of that, and He will NEVER remember a word. I was not…in a good state/mood. I regret spilling my anger and secrets to kill... that will never happen again. I was a tool. Someone who wanted things…love but was ambushed and used! Thrown around and I would obey. Those days I promise you are over!''**

''**Yes my lord, sorry to have disturbed you''. The demon replied inexcusably.**

''**And for doing so, you will be the first to be eliminated.'' Kenwall smiled in excitement.**

**The room fell silent as the air got colder. The demon was speechless. He knew what was coming next. Just then a gust of hot crimson air gushed inside of the room and filled the air with dark clouded smoke. Temperatures rising from hot-to-cold grew and grew and grew. This was the power of Klaus in spirit. His ashes were found and kept for future reincarnation. But his spirit continuing to live on. The smoke swirled and swirled imitating a vicious tornado and headed directly for the victim. **

**He screamed, begged for his life, Apologized even. But it was too late…**

**The screams faded and the faces of the other demons were pleased. **

**Soon the wind fell short, and what was left of the animal were ashes. Red ashes.**

''**Anyone else care to mock my words?'' **

**Silence.**

**These words I will recite in wisdom, for I am Lord Kenwall. Descendent of the great ancestors. The King of the Darkness to be. And my queen who-for now- goes by the name of Bonnie Bennet. I will seek revenge for this deceitful vampire Damon Salvatore, and will torture him just as my father had in the past. **

**My father, Klaus…**

**The room fell silent. No one even dared to recite HIS name since after his death.**

**These demons knew it wasn't Damon who took the kings' life, but was his younger brother. **

**Stefan.**

**All they had to do was terminate any female close to his heart, and make sure he would suffer the consequences.**** Basic rules, but hard to pursue. Time's running out… **

* * *

''**Tehe'', Bonnie giggled like a****n angel as Damon ever so lightly licked her neck and blew coolly on the wet spot.**

''**Your freakin adorable when you laugh you know that little witch? ''Damon smirked.**

**Damon absolutely loved the way Bonnie smiled, the way her mocha skin looked against his pale creamy complexion, the way she would bite the inside of her lip whenever she were nervous, and the way she would get mad at him. She just looked so damn sexy; he could just take her down on the spot. Anytime, anywhere. She was too perfect that it should be illegal. **

**But there was a doubt in his mind. He wasn't sure if he could control his actions.**

**He wanted her so much that the risk of killing her was a 99% chance. He just couldn't stop…**

**Damon caressed Bonnie's body with his manly hands till she let out a soft moan.**

**It made him want to scream her name all night long.**

**He inserted his tongue into her mouth and took command. She just loved these moments with him, thought it was clearly the first time; she definitely wanted more of this for the future.**

**While Damon ****lay comfortably on top of Bonnie, shirtless and wearing a pair of fitted black striped boxers, she could feel his erection through her panties. She felt her nerves swarm throughout her whole body as Damon massaged his joy stick on her ''sensitive area'' and made Bonnie cry out in pleasure. He rocked his hips against hers and Bonnie held on to Damon's back scratching his delicate skin making him growl. Still grinding on her, he nestled his face in the hollow area of her neck.**

**Her insides were tingling and her heart racing beyond any speed possible****. Damon felt her coming. He felt her panties starting to get wet, and slowly began to unsnap her bra.**

''**I want you Damon''**

''**Of course you do, I'm Damon Salvatore'' Damon whispered seductively.**

''**Ha, ha… mmmm, you hit the spot! Bonnie screamed in surprise.**

'' **Course I did beautiful''.**

**Bonnie froze. **

''**You think I'm beautiful?'' Bonnie asked holding Damon's face in her small hands. Admiring his chiselled features.**

''**Let's not ruin the moment shall we?'' Damon responded rocking faster and faster.**

**Bonnie moaned louder and louder, making Damon truly satisfied with his work.**

**But something odd happened.**

**Sparkled diamonds filled the room, making it difficult to see what was going on.**

**Damon's rushed into vampire mode, ready to protect HIS witch.**

''**Do not be alarmed my king and queen.'' A voice spoke.**

''**Elora?'' Bonnie began, confused with the introduction of My King and Queen.**

''**Yes my dear, it is I, Elora queen of the heavens.''**

''**What the hell is this? Damon demanded.**

''**Grams told me about her…I thought it was a myth….but it's true! That could only mean one thing…**

''**Yes, it is true you are in great danger. You and your friends must leave at once. But do not fret. You will have much help in the future from many people, and many different species.''**

''**What do we do? Where do we go? Bonnie rushed. **

**One thing she knew witnessed from watching old supernatural movies was that every time there is some God telling you what you should do; they disappear leaving a cliff-hanger. **

'' **That is all to be said my queen. ''**

''**As for you my King, your mother needs your support and affection just as your witch.'' You must get closer and learn everything before it is too late. Time is soon to be run out.''**

''**What the hell? Are we on punk'd? Where's Ashton Kutcher?'' Damon cried using a heavy use of sarcasm. Deep down he knew every word she was saying. Another secret he wanted to keep from Bonnie.**

''**Damon!'' Bonnie yelled.**

''**Yea, sorry whatever…''**

''**I must leave now. That is all I can do. Help will come your way. Do not give up. You will feel like letting go, but do not.'' Elora stated.**

''**But wait!''. Bonnie screamed.**

**It was too late. Once again of course.**

**Bonnie moaned in frustration, and decided that all of these warnings were actually meaning something. NO DUH?!**

**Still wearing her bra with one strip un -strapped, she leaped out of the bed, but never got a chance to make two steps to his closet when Damon pulled her backwards on to his bed.**

''**Damon'', Bonnie whispered.**

''**Whaaa'', Damon moaned.**

''**We are in serious danger and we kinda have to get the hell out of here so we wont die and destroy the world.**

''**I'll protect you my little bird'', Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear, making her shiver with happiness.**

''**And I love that idea, but can you let me up so we can start packing?**

''**Kiss me first'', Damon teased.**

''**I'll do better than that my love.'' She replied.**

**Bonnie used her abilities to grab the pocket knife from her purple skinny jeans off the floor.**

**She handed the knife and toyed with Damon's eyes. She used the knife to slit the top of the wrist, but Damon caught her arm.**

''**..'' Damon growled, completely serious.**

''**Look, Damon I want you okay? I do. So please. This time I am going to let you take my blood with my permission. Forget about that night…(where you attacked me)**

''**I can't. Your blood is …addicting. I won't be able to stop''. Damon stated looking away.**

''**Look at me. You want me right? Damon nodded.**

''**Well then drink up''. Bonnie smiled.**

''**But Bonnie.'' Damon started.**

''**But nothing! I love you! I want me in you no matter what!!!!**

**Bonnie removed his hand from her wrist and placed her wrist to his mouth. He sucked, his eyes rolled back, and then he moaned which then again made Bonnie wet with pleasure.**

**They both moaned in unison until Bonnie knew he had enough. He was still sucking but she didn't panic. She simply replaced her wrist with her lips. **

**She tasted her own blood from Damon's tongue and both of them smiled.**

''**I love you Damon.''**

''**I know witch''.**

********The Council*******

''**NOOOOOOOOOO they completed the first task!!!!**

''**Guards, my demons!!! Gather a dozen of my finest men and set out to get MY QUEEN! NOWWWW!!!!''**

''**This isn't over!! I will HAVE DAMON'S HEAD IN MY HANDS IF IT KILLS ME!! This is only the beginning.'' Kenwall smiled.**

**~fini~**

**End of chapter 6**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Review review review!!! **

**I'm using mature theme cuz it's awesome like that;)**

**Who doesn't love some vampire-witch action right??**

**Aha thanks for reading!!!!!! Don't! do drugs! This is where the real stuff goes down soo be prepared for more spoilers;)**

LATERZZ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, it's been a while. My excuse is all the way at the bottom;) I'm sorry for the late ass update, and I shall get back on track no doubt. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. It's pretty funny, and intense. I had fun simply. Alright imma shut up:)

ENJOY!  
Ps- I suggest you listen to :  
Longest Road- by: Morgan page  
When Bonnie and Damon kiss outside of the hotel lobby.

Lost Hope

It's done. It's over. Our connection and our reason to live is parashed. The pain is seeping in to our souls and we have no choice but to sacrifice. Let me go, and you shall live. I will die for you and only you... For the I shall fly, to the sky and watch you smile and not live a lie..

It has been exactly 3 hours since Damon swooped his little witch up in to his arms and Locked her with him in his room to show her how much he wanted her. How much he truly needed her.  
Exactly 3 hours it took for the dark covenant to realize that their witch was soon to be required to become queen. Queen of the underworld. To dominate and kill whoever would interfere with the transitions. But this time it was different. To achieve their devil worshipping goals they had to take the one person she deeply and truly loved. Not a best friend, not a good friend, and definitely not a dead grandmother. But a lover.  
A witches' knight and shining armor...

*********************  
What the fuck! The light skinned beauty yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry mam, but you booked the two suites for another hotel on the wrong site." The petite woman with dark blue eyes and blonde hair responded. Her smile tightened with displeasure.

Her name tag read charlene. She was no doubt something to look at for she was absolutely gorgeous and looked far too beautiful to be working as an employee at a hotel. She could definitely pass for a model. Elena detected something off about this woman. She didn't speak with a French accent nor did she comprehend what Elena was trying to translate in French. Elena would have to drop French class as soon as she got back to mystic falls. If they even got a chance to head back...

Elena Gilbert was flabbergasted. She just booked two rooms from the most expensive and stargazing hotel in France, she knew how much pressure the gang was under, all she wanted for them was their stay out of town to be safe and be satisfied.

Stefan stood beside her with an arm around her waist hoping she would ease up on the poor woman and try to maintain the situation. Though this woman looked like a warrior, she couldn't care less about the way Elena was acting.

"Elena, don't worry we'll figure something out." Stefan whispered ever so softly in her ear. He knew how much pain she was in. She couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that's happened. The fact that the ones she loved could be kidnapped, tortured.. Or the fact that Bonnie could be forced to be queen of some dungeon. It was all too much for the young brunette and Stefan vowed to kill anyone who would try to take her away from him.

"But I tried so hard to make things... Things just right or everyone" . For crying out loud Bonnie might be crowned queen of the darkness by some fuckin lunatic! And this time the lunatic isn't Damon!" Elena broke in to hushed sobs.

Stefan chuckled. You always know how to make me laugh love. Stefan attempting to comfort the woman he loved was his number one priority, and it was working no doubt.

"Should we go tell them? I mean I know they won't care but they need this. They need to be safe Stefan." Elena sighed, toying with the vervain filled pendant Stefan had given her on her eighteenth birthday.

"I know love, but they'll be just fi...

Just then stefan was cut off by the suspicious woman; Charlene.

"I hear you love birds need some help? Somewhere to stay perhaps?" the blonde exaggerated, glancing around her surroundings looking bored.

"Erm, and why the fuck would you care? Elena smirked.  
She couldn't get over their little feud just ten minutes ago. To hell she wasn't ready to back down. Elena had edge, everyone kept assuming she didnt otherwise. She could be bad ass if she felt like it.

"Elena," Stefan called her name. He didn't want all of France to identify he was a vampire by trying to break these girls apart from a dangerous cat-fight. They already had enough things to deal with, what more damage could be made?

Elena apologized, tensing up as she noticed two figures randomly appeared of nowhere guarding the beautiful creature.

Stefan nodded for charlene to continue.

"As I was saying, I hear you have some unwanted company heading your way and you want to be... I don't know, let's say.. Safe ? Under the radar?undetected? Stop me if Im wrong here", the middle aged beauty continued;  
making bunny eared hand gestures.  
"I just got a message from a little someone and I'm here to make a proposition." Charlene snapped her pale manicured fingers almost instantly, signaling the two men behind her moving closer.

Stefan knew what this was. It was a trap and this woman wasn't human at all. She was one of him, and yet he felt like he knew her from somewhere. Someone so familiar. He just couldn't place his finger on it.  
He got in to protection mode warning Elena to head back in to the hummer with Bonnie and Damon.

She obeyed, her heart racing like mad, spun around as quickly as possible, but was stopped abruptly in her tracks. The so called "regular citizens" of France that were swarming the lobby for the past hour suddenly shouldn't have been categorized as... Human. A tear escaped from Elena's brown chocolate eyes.

There were vampires...

Everywhere.

***In the car(Bonnie and Damon)***

Dammit Damon what the hell?

Bonnie was pissed as shit. Not only was she miserable about all this end of the world prophecy crap, but Damon freakin Salvatore was caught red-handedly flirting with some slut.

She realized him in action as soon as he went across the street to buy coffee for her. Suddenly some red head "accidentally" bumps in to him. He grabbed her by the waist to break her "unexpected" fall and flashed her his special seductive smile.

" That smile was suppose to be for me." bonnie thought selfishly, crossing her petite arms across her chest.

It made Bonnie jealous with envy, she literally couldn't handle the emotions threatening to unleash themselves. She had to keep her powers at bay, otherwise france would receive an unexpected car fire. And two angry as hell supernaturals.

He then waltz back in to this expensive car and "accidentally" drops it on my new faded blue blouse, wanting me to take it off so he could lick the beverage off my breasts? No way buddie. You may be gorgeous as hell and have the greatest body but I'm not your toy. I'm Bonnie-friggin-bennett!

What did I do now? Damon smirked. He knew exactly what he did. He knew Bonnie would be watching his every move. He purposely hypnotized a random girl to play along to his diabolical plan. She would be fuming of course he was aware, but that made for great make-up sex.

" I totally saw you with that girl smart ass. If you want her so much then why don't you just go fuck her? Geeze.." Bonnie slapped Damon's hand away from her pants zipper completely facing towards the view outside her window.

Bonnie couldn't contain the tears from bursting out her eyes. She scooted away from her so called beautiful God not being aware that they were all the way at the back of a vehicle of 4 rows and couldn't get passed him without him pulling her on to his crotch. Knowing he would pleasantly enjoy it.

" Is that free permission? Come on Bon Bon why fuck her when I can fuck your brains out?" Damon sweet talked, moving closer to his witch.

"Shut up, I know what I saw." Bonnie kept her distance with her back towards his face.

"Are you jealous Bonnie Bennett?" Damon exclaimed, happy as hell he could get such an effective response from his little witch.

Bonnie jerked towards his beautifully sculptured face, afraid she would lose focus on the main point... Cussing at damon!

" You must be out of your psychotic mind Salvatore, she lied." Her cheeks blushing a bright crimson red.

He wanted to devour her right then and there, the way her hatred for the red head radiated off of her, making him want to sink his teeth in to her neck. The way her small little nostrils flared open sent chills down his spine making his groin throb. It was just so damn sexy.

He couldn't contain himself from fucking her then and there so instead he decided to go along with the deadly prank just a minute longer before he would attempt at making her scream his name in ecstasy.

"Well then... I guess I get to flirt with anyone I want," Bonnie teased. Knowing this response would make Damon growl.

"Two can play this game", Bonnie thought.

Bonnie's response immediately smacked the smirk of the vampires face.

Bonnie felt so proud that she had the power to make Damon jealous. It was simply...exciting.

"Quiet damon? Why is that? I mean that hottie across the street at the ice-cream bar seems soooo tasty," she drew down her window and whistled at the buff blond. He smiled and decided to make his way to the pretty little witch.

"Bonnie don't," Damon was tensed and did not want to play this game anymore. He was furious.

"That kid have better not make his ugly ass over here." Damon thought.

"Why what's wrong? I can't help it if someones interested in me, you know how it is don't you?" She questioned him, clearly aware that she was going to far. But it was so much fun.

"Bonnie stop,"Damon repeated.

Watching the young buff man getting closer and closer to them. Not noticing that his life could be ended in the next 5 minutes or so.

"Hey stranger, I'm Bonnie." She winked, giving the man her best smile and upmost undivided attention. Well almost, she had to keep a watch on Damon.

" She better let me kill this guy tonight..." Damon whispered to himself.

"Hey sexy, I'm Tony." The blonde smiled and stroked the witches cheek. He had the sexiest accent she had ever heard, but not as nearly a nice body as damons.

Bonnie giggled as the man lent down to give her a peck on the cheek.

That's it, Damon yelled. He nudged Bonnie out of the way, grabbed tony's vest jacket then made it very clear that this goddess was HIS.

Damons blue tinted eyes grew near a dark shade of pitch dark- black chuckling as he read the emotion of fear coming from the French mans eyes; fangs drawing from his gums.

Bonnie was wet almost instantly. If she thought damon was JUST hot, she should see him transform in to vampire mode. He was God.

"He began his classical threat; now listen here sunny boy, if you ever think about talking to MY witch EVER again, or even think about laying your pathetic eyes on her I will- and I'm not bluffing-  
Kill you. Rip off your neck with my fangs of steel and suck you fucking dry.  
Got it? You never saw her-nor never will again- and you never saw me. Now get the fuck out of France and go live with your mother. Maybe she would like making out with you. Fucking gay prick..".

The French man blinked several times, looking lost. Damon unhanded his vest watching it go in to it's crumpled form; said ok, then stopped in front of a cab and jumped in.

Bonnie witnessed in amazement as the cab drove all the way down the end of street, followed by a right turn before she slowly moved around to face her pissed of vampire.

" What? I didn't do shit," Bonnie grimaced as she fidgeted with her dark brown silky locks.

"What the fuck Bonnie!" Damon growled. He could literally never win with this woman. She was a challenge. It turned him on constantly. Maybe he would admit it... He was whipped. And he loved it.

" Oh shut-up, come here", Bonnie whispered violently as she grabbed Damons neck, intertwining her fingers in to his sexy dou.

"This isn't over Bon", Damon muffled against her luscious wet lips.

"To hell it isn't babe", Bonnie replied heaving, trying to catch her breath.

Damon was pissed as hell but he couldn't help the fact that this beauty was his, and he didn't have to hypnotize anyone in to believing that.

He never was great at relationships. Knowing Katherine never was the one to follow-up on non sexual dates, he never really could understand the privilege of owning someone who wouldn't leave you for their brother.  
Damon got the the facts and got the honor of potentially dying with the one person he truly felt safe around. And he didn't always have to be the one saving the damsel in distress... Though he couldn't stand bonnie's arguments on debating whether or not she should be the one the "bad guys" take instead of him. It made him crazy. Lunatic even. He just couldn't stand the thought of bonnie being taken away from him by some retarded bastards or thinking she's the one who shouldn't be worrying about her self... But about Damon. Sure it made him laugh, but that's when she would make it a joke. Not actually insisting that it would happen in reality. Losing Bonnie wasn't an option. It's just simply wasn't.

At the back of both the couples heads they wondered what was taking Elena and Stefan so damn long to get the freaking rooms checked in. They assumed the couple were having multiple make-out sessions just as they were. Maybe a little bit more than that...

" Maybe there's a line up? Bonnie questioned, slightly pushing damon off of her.

He was beginning to reach down for her jeans zipper but froze as soon as he noticed that something wasn't right.

Damon smelt something. He knew something was wrong, and the danger was heading straight for them.

"fire", Damon mouthed to himself, pinching the top of his nose in stress.

"what!" Bonnie yelled in shock.

But she knew it as well. The element of fire and anything to do with it; was something that came naturally to her, especially the fact the she could control it made it even easier for her to deal with. But the green-eyes beauty realized on her own that something wasn't right either.

" Bonnie, stay in the car, and lock the doors. Place a protection spell on it and on you. Do you understand?" Damon yelled looking terrified.

Bonnie was scared for the first time around Damon. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her, but was astounded that Damon was officially frightened.  
She didn't know why or how, but all she could think of doing was giving in to him, making love for hours just to wipe the look of horror off his face.

"Baby, what the hell is going on?  
Oh, my god... Its Elena and Stefan! Bonnie screamed.

But Damon was already out of the car, Bonnie following at once.

"Bonnie, I said stay in the car!"

"I'm not letting you go alone! Are you fucking stupid!

" This isn't up for discussion, I'm not gonna lose you if this is a measly trap!

" I'm going to FUCKIN hand myself over if I have to save you ALL! So move the HELL out of my way and...

Bonnie was suddenly caught off by a pair of soft cool lips that threatened to let go. Damon ran one hand in to her heavy silky locks, while the other cupped her small face in to his palm.  
She was so delicate to him, he couldn't ever pass up a moment to show his affection for her, but this was literally a life or death situation.

Bonnie moaned in to his mouth, making Damon pick up the pace of the kiss, intensifying it, while purposely turning it to a heated make-out session.

His tongue ran across her lightly wetted lips, as Bonnie sucked on to his bottom lip, making it slightly swell.

She then let out a heavy sigh, as Damon ended the kiss, holding on to her shoulders.

"You know I can't let you come, so please just stay love", Damon begged.

" I can't either, but I have to too. Bonnie replied.

Damon knew he couldn't win with her, so he gave up. He quickly grabbed her hand, signaling for them to run in to the fire filled building.

Bonnie rushed to door as Damon backed away, she thought of the spell that she used when she saved Damon and Stefan from the founders day parade a couple years back.

The cackling fire died down only a couple of meters but it was definitely better than nothing.

Damon then grabbed the witches' hand running towards the back of the lobby.

The both stopped in their tracks. Elena and Stefan were both surrounded by an army of vampires.

Elena laid on the floor conscious but pale, with Stefan huddling over her.

Bonnie gasped and began to run to them.

"Bonnie no! "Damon yelled as a female vampire lunged at her slamming her against the wall.

Bonnie lost the ability to scream, because of the harsh impact she lost her breath. She began to shutter her eyes open and shut. Bonnie slumped down the wall losing consciousness.

Damon sped in front of her, choked the other vamp with massive strength, then watched as it buckled to it's knees while the head rolled away.

He rushed to bonnie's side, biting in to his wrist to feed her. The top of her head was bleeding as well as stomach. He placed his wrist to her mouth, forcing her to drink. She coughed as the liquid trickled down her throat. Damon let out a breath he never thought he was holding. He was relieved she was alright. She was weak. But she wasn't dead. He would take that any day.

" Aww how sweet! Katherine's bitches have human girlfriends. And how is sex in bed? Painful ladies? Must be pretty nice I bet, said the woman whom offered a proposition to stefan a while back.

Damon spun around getting ready to kill the woman who seemed to sound like the leader of amateur hour.

"You crazy, little bi... , Damon couldn't continue. He jut couldn't.

Lexi smirked at him.

"Hey Damon, miss me?"

********************

So there we are! It's been too long I know. I apologize. I really do. I unfortunately had lost my chances of getting a brand new computer/laptop, and well... Schools starting soon and I'm very excited , so I'm going to get a new laptop that's all mine. Not borrowed. And as soon as I do so I can keep a weekly update all the time, so I'm looking forward to making you all happy. Which simply makes me happy:)  
So please wait a bit longer, and I WILL be making a story out of my other one shot " It's just the beginning". Ive gotten a few requests to continue and I thought that would be really good to start over on to a new story and just adapt a whole bunch of other ideas.

Also VAMPIRE DIARIES GUYS! DID YOU NOT LOVE THE EPISODES SO FAR! Review and tell me your favorite part.  
If you do then I'll give you a chance to create a character in one of my stories.  
Pretty awesome, so please have a good year and live like the end of the world is actually gonna end in 2012;)  
thanks so much!

DUECES!:D

It's a song by Chris brown and tyga;)  
Check it out on YouTube:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Unhidden Truth Chapter 8**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon**

**Soundtrack:**

**We found Love: Rihanna**

**American Wedding: Frank Ocean**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**A/N : Hey everyone. Just got a brand new laptop, finished my writers block because of a certain reader, thanks so much for that push. It's been awhile. Hope you enjoy this. **

''You're back''. Damon's eyes grew wide as he wildly scanned Lexi's body.

''Of course I am silly''. She responded back in happiness.

This didn't make any sense to Damon. One century she's alive, making sure her best friend for life Stefan got off human blood, another century she's completely disappeared with her wear wolf lover and now she's back! Officially back, but causing trouble? No this couldn't be right; Lexi was the good girl in town. The girl everyone loved. The good Barbie vamp other than Caroline who boys wanted to fuck, and girls wanted to be like.

''I don't understand.'' Stefan started his sentence, suddenly interrupted as Elena woke from her unconscious state.

''let's cut the crap cakes k? I was taking a vacation and rumor has it Klaus is dead and now fuckin Katherine is raising hell and now your witch is on their side?'' Lexi yelled in anger, stomping closer to Damon's side.

Damon growled, wondering what has gotten in to the sweet caring Lexi, letting her know not to touch his property.

''I am NOT on that skanks side, and there's no way in god damn hell you would actually believe her! What happened to you Lexi? '' Bonnie screamed, while being held back by Damon.

''I grew up Bonnie, and I've learned that hard work doesn't always pay off…so why not just force your way through?'' Lexi snickered as the talisman around her neck grew in to a dark ruby red.

Bonnie's eyes grew as her green orbs landed on Lexi's neck. She knew what was wrong with her, but Bonnie didn't think she could reach Lexi in time.

In one split moment Damon grew aware of Bonnie's motives, but couldn't reach her in time as she rushed towards Lexi , grabbing her by the neck. Bonnie snatched the necklace off her neck just as Lexi's body guard vampire took her by the arm, biting in to her neck furiously, causing her to scream out in pain.

''**BONNIE NO!'' **Damon yelled as he rushed towards the vampire, attacking him. He beat him till sweet blood oozed from his eyes, till the face he once had was no more. The other around him were too afraid to interfere, making Damon wonder if they were under Lexi's control or just plain pussy's.

Both Elena and Stefan rushed towards Bonnie tears in their eyes, hearts racing like the wind, and eyes as dark as the night. They were completely fed up. **Done** with the unnecessary shit that kept constantly popping up out of nowhere, as well as vampires trying to kill them and their friends. What team were they on? The good side no shit… but why wouldn't anyone believe them?

Bonnie lay every so still on the ground for the second time this day, Damon propping her head on his thigh, Elena's hand in hers, while Stefan slowly proceeded to check her pulse.

The rest of the vampires surrounding them grew instantly closer and closer, snickering cheerily, waiting to decide their fate.

Maybe this is it, Elena thought, giving up on the world but not the people in it.

Stefan's face paled, gazing at Damon's worried eyes, and he began to speak.

''Don't say it Stefan. Damon whispered, tears streaming down his face, eyes bushed frowning.

''Damon…'' his brother's voice cracked as the room began to darken.

''Stefan… what… is… it..?'' Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, making him flinch.

'' Bonnie isn't breathing''.

The room went dark.

A/N : Alright, I have a feel of where this is gonna end of, but a couple more chapter for sure. Tell me what you liked and what you think is going to happen next. This was a little short but I'll be getting back to the good long stuff as soon as I can. I'm starting to update weekly now,( every Monday) so tune in


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Unhidden Truth Chapter 8**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon**

**Soundtrack:**

**Lady Antebellum: First Kiss**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

''I am sorry sir, I did not mean for the interruption, I… just came to make sure the plans to kidnap miss Bonnie Bennett were still in process.''

There he sat on his personally claimed throne toying with the expensive diamonds that belonged to his future queen. He made a personal trip to Bonnie's now destroyed yet vacant home to gather a few of her supplies she would need once she permanently made a presence in to his world.

Bras and underwear.

Check.

Heels and tights.

Check.

Diamonds and Jewels.

Check

A dead Damon and friends.

Check, check and fuckin check.

The pesky demon stood in front of Ken waiting for the go ahead to proceed with his plans. The demon didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. The pain, the torture, the guilt of kidnapping the only witch that could save them all? He wasn't like the rest, he was simply different. He knew the salvatores mother, but went down the wrong path in life. There was nothing he could do about it. She had a mission, and he was forced by his master Ken. Maybe there was hope for the world after all… he could tell her all the plans Ken had in store for them. Too bad he was compelled to secrecy. Unless…

Out of the corner Ken's eyes, Ken noticed the resentment his demon held against him once he asked what he was thinking so deeply about. Knowing there was something he was hiding, Ken decided to get each and every single piece of information out of him…the fun way.

**CLAN! WE HAVE A TRAITOR AMONGST US!**

The demons eyes widened in fear as the thought of his life ending flashed before his crimson eyes. He was playing his role so well so far, he couldn't risk the chance of losing this position. He had to continue to help salvatores mother. If he wasn't on the inside, he couldn't get the important things they needed to survive Kens evil ways. The only way for him to get in touch with her was to kill one of his comrades'. He had to find another way in. For all her knew the world could be at risk..again.

KEN P.O.V

This pesky son of a bitch is hiding something from me. It better not be about that whore the salvatores call a mother, or else there will be tripled the pain for each and every one of them. I know Katherine is doing exceptionally well, considering the fact I had an old friends use compulsion on her. She'll compel Lexi to do my dirty work, then from there everything will fall in to place.

I travel towards the small desk across the dark cave, my hands meeting a crisp piece of lined paper that held my checked off duties, and some…still in process.

Compel Katherine.

Check.

Get Lexi on our side.

Check.

Kill the doppelganger.

Check.

Kill the youngest Salvaore.

Check.

I continue to go through my list when suddenly a voice yells my name from behind. I am angered by the interruption, but lose all feel in my body as the rushed and jumbled words fall from his tongue like a waterfall. I drop to the floor, my knees bruising from the harsh contact, and for a second lose the will to breathe. I refuse to believe these words.

Impossible.

I slam my fists to the floor. It isn't true. It mustn't be.

''Master,''! My servant yells from before me.

The Queen is dead.

A/N: Tune in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Unhidden Truth Chapter 10**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon**

**Soundtrack: **

**Lifehouse: Everything**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: I know some of you are a bit taken aback with Bonnie, but we'll get back to her and the gang ASAP, but I wanted to show what happened to cause her death, the people involved and so on. Hang in there guys.

**Enjoy**

''UGH''. Just stop please. This is **bullshit! **Katherine yelled as she was being beaten by one of Klauses older brothers. She lay on the wooden table, strapped down by vervain scented cuffs. Her wrists and ankles burning flesh.

Henry is what they call me, and a liar is what they fear to call me. Whose side may you be on dear Katerina?

Henry wasn't at all brainwashed, neither was he Kens bitch, but he had to do what he had to in order to get what he wanted.

Lexi.

She was the reason he decided to stop killing innocent people out of boredom, and to start believing he could make a difference in the supernatural world. She was at rock bottom when they met. She was in the process of getting over her first dear love Adam, who in-fact was a wearwolf, not knowing their love would be watched upon many covens. It wasn't aloud, and for that he suffered a great death. Wolfs bane, and a long agonizing night of lashes and whips. But it all went downhill just before the death of Klaus. Klaus had brainwashed Katherine, and even his spirit lives on with his son Ken. The compulsion would never break unless Ken dies. He is only human, but has the mind, blood and determination of his fathers. A true Demon, yes, the devil would certainly be proud.

But how could his brother do this?

Yes, he had killed mother, but he had explained it was an accident, that he thought the witches potions was supposed to help her gain strength. He was foolish to think that he could master a sacred witch's spell such as that, and he paid well for this mistake. He was close to death once father was finished with him that night…

And yes, the witch he loved turned out to be the woman he had always feared, but this excited him, and the world back then was never truly ready for them to be together, and with his second mistake came another death of a woman he dearly loved. They tortured her, making her scream Klaus name, but he never said a thing, he was silent for two years after her passing.

And yes, our sister Rebekha denied seeing the only friend he thought he had a true connection with, lied and caused him to lose his temper and kill him. Just to make her cry.

It didn't make any sense when it came to thought.

Mistakes to our species meant room for improvement, then perfection. But what Klaus did to the Salvatores, the Bennet, and Elena in Italy… was indeed horrible. My brother deserved what he had gotten.

It wasn't ever supposed to be like this. All he wanted was to take her far away, and never look back. Never look back at all the hard and painful memories they had endure for thousands of years.

Yes, Henry was older than her by centuries, (**considering he is an original**) but the love they had could last eternity. She was hard headed like him, but knew how to let loose and enjoy the better parts of life, while he struggles to stay grounded, or appreciate things in life. Henry was a vampire. An original. Love wasn't in the equation until she came along.

I look in to Katerina's eyes, seeing the furious tears stroll down her face. She then loses consciousness, her head falling down on the wood, a smile spread across her face. Her skin shrivelled turning grey.

Katherine was no longer under Klaus compulsion. She was dead. Temporarily. Herny had struck her with a wooden stake. He would need her for later. The process was almost complete.

Get Katherine back on the good side.

Almost Check.

Save Lexi and get her back.

In process…

A/N: **Lets see where this takes us**…


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Unhidden Truth Chapter 11**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon**

**Soundtrack: **

**Avril Lavigne: Wish You Were Here**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: Gonna put a little minor twilight twist on this, just the Volturri part. Im also gonna leave a sneak peak for the next chapter at the bottom.

**Enjoy**

**There in the tall trees and blue skies coaxing in the bright sunlight stood the home of the volturri counsel. The counsel made up of the first original vampires who lived since the beginning of time. They sat on their thrones made of gold and emerald. Their expensive robes red as blood, and some eyes black as night outraged with the world and what seemed like the end. **

**The head master grew impatient as the enormous ancient clock stuck mindnight. It was time for the resurrection. One must die in order for one to live. In this case, two important supernaturals were to be awakened once again. **

''**This witch is not of our kind my people,'' yelled the youngest original enraged with his family. She is not permitted to come back to life, for her existence will kill many of our kind!**

**Another original with red eyes, and skin as white as snow stood, her beauty shining through the night.**

''**This witch will mate with our vampire… the eldest Salvatore. How dare you wish upon a deadly apocalypse! She will be one of us as soon as… as…**

**As what sister? One of us has to die. There are merely hundreds of us! One who has not been truthful or honourable will sacrifice or BE sacrificed in order for her to come back! We cannot stand to lose another! The mother of the Salvatore's does NOT have enough time to live before she visits her grave once and for all.**

**The room grew silent as the vampire re-cited the words recently yelled in such raged. He was a traitor. He knew of it. It was one time, and one time it took for him to realize his mistake. He gave Klaus the locations of their home. Their place to save and live for hundreds and thousand more years to come… and for what? To make sure Bonnie be killed. He was Klaus's inside man. He couldn't have Bonnie come back alive. She would be the change in the society for supernaturals. She would bring peace among the world. Peace wasn't what was needed. Order was what was wanted.**

''**You now know what has to come of you, old brother,'' the woman began.**

**You cannot do this to me sister! I am one of you! A fuckin original! I saved your life from Klaus one hundred and fifty years ago, and you are going to let them kill me? PATHETIC!**

**The room filled with originals screaming in disapproval, their fangs sharper than knives pointing at him with disgust.**

''**How dare you use such language in front of the elders! Off with his head NOW!''**

**NO…. NOOOOO! You can't do this! She cannot come back to life! This is not right! Klaus's son will have his way with you once Klaus's soul enters his body! I mark my words family! You will all die…**

**Blood splattered across the cold marble floors. The woman ordered for his head to be burnt, and his body fed to the mountain lions. This was the way of sacrifice, the way of resurrection. **

**The goddess smiled, a tear running down her face.**

''**It had to be done,'' her father, and elder original spoke softly in to her ear. I know father, but why does it hurt so much?**

**He betrayed us all. You did what was in your clan's best interest, the witch as well. The world may yet have another chance to prosper. Words couldn't describe how proud I am of you daughter, but we must now prepare for war… for it may be the last we will encounter.**

**She stared in to his soft black eyes, squeezing his hand for comfort. Something bad was on their way, and they had to get Bonnie and her friends to their lair as soon as possible. They needed rest, sleep, and to rejuvenate. Their lives are too delicate to mess with, and it was their responsibility to keep them safe.**

**My people! Her father roared across the gigantic room, signaling his family of hundreds. We must find the witch and her family before Klaus does! In three weeks time… Our lives will be put to the test. She will awaken soon, and this celebration will be put on hold till we have her in our keep. Now leave! Much work is needed.**

**The hundreds of original vampires scattered around the palace, organizing the war, weapons, fixing the rooms for new guests, and so much more.**

**A brighter new day would hopefully soon be around the corner.**

**The Unhidden Truth Chapter 12 ( Next chapter… )**

**IN ITALY -**

**Lexi awoke with a pain in her head, blood dripping down her lip. **

''**What the hell is going on here?'' **

**Her minions all dizzy and standing in confusions stared at her in guilt.**

''**Someone answer me''.**

**Elena sprung from her position beside Bonnie's still form, rushing towards Lexi with tears streaming down her cheeks. Elena slapped her as hard as she could, not realizing how strong Lexi was, she was left without a scratch.**

**Lexi grabbed both of her wrists in her hands yelling at her.**

**Elena what the hell? What's wrong, what did I do? Lexi whispered violently.**

**Elena began to burst out in tears all over again, falling to the floor, giving Lexi a clear view of the mayhem she had caused.**

**Lexi dropped to the floor as she saw Bonnie dead, sprawled in Damons arms, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Stefan staring in the distance, like he was literally blind.**

…**..**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I worked really hard, didn't update last week cuz I wanted to make this perfect. Next week we'll see the awakening of our favourite witch. That's when real shit starts to go down. Poor Lexi btw… just broke out of her compulsion… alright then. R&R please ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Unhidden Truth Chapter 12**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon**

**Soundtrack: Frank Ocean: Bad religion**

**Avril Lavigne: Wish You Were Here**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**A/N: Alright...before I start with these updates I would like to send my dearest apologizes. I haven't updated in almost a year, and my excuse is the writer's block. Sometimes writers are on a roll and don't know how to continue or move on and that's what had happened. I got many messages/inboxes about when I would update and I would always read the reviews and it makes me sad I gave up like that. I apologize and am very sorry, I regret not taking more extra time for you guys. I would like to say it wont happen again, or I will inform you instead of not writing anything at all. Thanks so much for the support. I have been doing a regular update for my other story ''Just one night please?''. I would love for you all to tell me what you think. Anyways, I hope you understand and forgive me, and still have a little hope left for this story. Thanks so much again **

**Ps- All mistakes are mine!**

**Enjoy.**

Lexi awoke with a pain in her head, blood dripping down her lip.

''What the hell is going on here?''

Her minions all dizzy and standing in confusions stared at her in guilt.

''Someone answer me''.

Elena sprung from her position beside Bonnie's still form, rushing towards Lexi with tears streaming down her cheeks. Elena slapped her as hard as she could, not realizing how strong Lexi was, she was left without a scratch.

Lexi grabbed both of her wrists in her hands yelling at her.

Elena what the hell? What's wrong, what did I do? Lexi whispered violently.

Elena began to burst out in tears all over again, falling to the floor, giving Lexi a clear view of the mayhem she had caused.

Lexi dropped to the floor as she saw Bonnie dead, sprawled in Damons arms, his head resting in the crook of her neck with Stefan staring in the distance, like he was literally blind.

''I….I didn't do that… no…I. NO!'' Lexi screamed crawling her way towards her still frame.

Damon didn't move, he couldn't speak, the pain, the guilt, ate at him second after second, but retaliated at his best friend as she tried to make contact with his witch.

''GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU CANIVING BITCH! YOU DEMON! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU LET THEM COMPELL YOU! YOU LET THEM TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU TO DO THINGS LIKE THIS! YOU KILLED THE ONE GOOD THING IN THIS DAMN WORLD!'' Damon roared, causing silence to seep through the shattered room.

This all felt too surreal, too damn real, too much to take it. The one person he fell for, the one person who made him who he was, the one fucking person who made his day brighter, the only reason why he felt he should actually matter was dead, not moving, not calling him a dick, not laughing, not flashing her beautiful smile and green orbs that would always light up the room. She wasn't there mentally, and the thought of accepting she would never be there for and with him sickened him to no end. The bones in his body grew limp, a different mind taking over his counsious. Damon's eyes took on a crimson red, his nostrils flaring, his skin paling, and the tick in his jaw scaring the now un-compelled body guards of Lexi's.

''Damon I-I didn't mean for this! This was all Klaus's son, Ken! You have to know it, you have to believe it! DAMON PLEASE!'', Lexi screamed, tears running down her face, ashamed of the life she had taken.

Damon couldn't hear a word Lexi as saying, neither couldn't he remember where he was. All that he knew was his Bonnie was gone. She was gone and Lexi and her fuckin vampire body guards were to blame at that moment. Someone had to sacrifice their lives for her, and Damon wasn't taking no for an answer.

Stefan trying to be the voice of reason, and trying to make sense of this whole ordeal tried to convince Damon that they were indeed compelled, that they did not mean any potential harm. The only thing was, Stefan wanted them dead just as much as Damon. Bonnie was family and no one threatened or **killed** family without getting away with it. In this case it was a twisted story. Stefan didn't know if he could save them, for their lives would be left in the hands of his brothers.

'' **She's. Dead.'' **Damon whispered violently, hoping this all would be a dream. Hoping this all would be a practical joke that Bonnie would wake up, laugh in his face and then kiss him with passion.

''Damon please, I'm sorry!'' Lexi yelled straining her voice, attempting to ignore Elena's sobs. She ran a pale hand through her long locks, her sweaty palms burning. She didn't know what had happened, only the fact she killed her best friends one true love! How could Ken do this? Was it even Ken? He was so found of her, how could he pull this move?

Lexi stared in to Damons eyes as he slowly left Bonnie's side. She tried backing away only until Damon got to her, wrapping both hand around her neck, slowly chocking the life out of her.

''How could you…'' Damon whispered never looking in to her eyes, but never loosening his hold.

''He compelled me Damon, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'', She coughed out, her sight slowly fading.

Damon and Lexi when back centuries, their friendship lasted so long through all the bullshit life had to offer. He was there for her when her true love left her only to protect her, and she was there for him when she tried to help him get over Katherine. They were family, and family never hurt family, Damon thought. As much as he tried he couldn't kill her, instead he picked up a wooden stick and plunged it through her stomach, ignoring her piercing screams.

Elena watched as Damon vamped out, afraid of how far he's go, but she didn't care. Her best friend laid there, eyes clothes, no heartbeat, no pulse, her beautiful skin paling by the second. She didn't know what to do. She should have texted Damon to stay inside, to text Bonnie to drive somewhere, to be anywhere but here! Elena would gladly risk her life if that meant her friends and family would be safe. This meant war.

_But boy you need prayer, I guess it couldn't hurt me__  
__If it brings me to my knees, it's a bad religion__  
__Undying love, To me it's nothing but a one man cult__  
__With cyanide in a Styrofoam cup__  
__I can never make him love me,__  
__Never make him love me, no, no_

Lexi's vampires screamed.

Blood graced the Salvatores lips.

Heads were ripped from bodies.

Elena's muffled screams filled the silence.

Stefans breathing lingered.

Damon groaned, blood dripping from his nose…mouth…hands…

He fell to his knees.

A light shun through the now dark room, causing a portal to appear.

All their breaths hitched, eyes widening.

''Come all, we are here for your benefit, we must leave for you all are in great danger'', an old man with robes of gold roared.

''The volturri… it can't be…''. Stefan whispered his eyes tearing.

**A/N: BOOM! Okay, im back and I hope you al enjoyed that. I know where I have to continue with this story and im so very happy im back on track. R&R! **


End file.
